ytpguy17_ssblfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia Chill
Ophelia Chill is the 13th character introduced. She's I M Meen's wife and the main villainess of Chill Manor. In the game, she hates historical characters, so she wants to erase them with a magic book, until a group of children came out to stop her. Moveset Neutral B: Amulet Blast Ophelia uses her amulet to shoot an energy blast. The player can press B repeatly to shoot small blasts, similar to the Super Scope. The player can also charge up a big energy blast keeping B pressed. This big blast can be held, much like Charged shot. Also, this blast can absorb projectiles, making it bigger. The only exception to this rule is if two amulet blasts hit each other. If this happens, both blasts will cancel each other out. Move Origin In the final boss of the game, Ophelia shoots magic blasts with her amulet. However, she cannot charge them or shoot 3 at time. Side B: Magic Eraser Ophelia uses a Magic Pencil to erase the oponent from the history. Everytime the eraser touches the enemy, he/she gets damage. The eraser can also erase items and remove one stock from spam prevention counters. If the attack misses, Ophila suffers from Hitlag. Move Origin In the game, when the player lose all 3 lives, she appears saying that she'll erase the player from the history. Up B: Smoke-Port A puff of smoke covers Ophelia and she teleports. When she does this, a star will appear. The player can move the star during a second to choose the place the player wants to teleport to. There's a limitated radius to move it. If the star is not moved, Ophelia will teleport upwards. The teleport can be cancelled with an attack Move Origin Ophilia does this at the end of the game's intro. Down B: History Change Ophelia uses her magic book and she writes on it. After writing, she changes the course of history, making a random effect. It can be either good or bad. There's a 3/4 chance that something good happens, such as poison the oponent, creating items, creating explosions or restore life. But there's a 1/4 chance that something bad happens, such as damaging yourself. The bad things are more likely if you use the attack many times, so you shouldn't spam. Move Origin In the game, Ophelia uses a magic book to change the course of history. Final Smash: History Erase Ophelia teleports and she appears in her manor saying that she's going to erase you "ONCE FOR ALL!". Then, a giant pencil appears. You can move the pencil with the joystick. If someone touches the eraser, he/she will disappear (Instant KO). But if anyone only touches the pencil, he/she will just get damage and knockback. The FS will end if everyone have been KO'd or after a while. Move Origin The same origin that the Side B has. Taunts Up Taunt: Shakes her butt Side Taunt: She raises her skirt and says: "I have a big surprise" Down Taunt: She laughs Victory Option 1: "Nice try, but I've been better than you" Option 2: She teleports Option 3: Shakes her butt Option 4 (only against I M Meen): "Nice try Ignacius" Lose Pose: She's tied up in a chair, trying to escape Victory Theme The last part of Chill Manor's intro TriviaThis is the first Empty Slot #2 character with a moveset who didn't win the Empty Slot or the small debates. *In her video, YTPGuy changed the roster into 2 new ones based in Chincherrinas' design: Official (His personal choices and his favourite requests) and DLC (Popular Demand) Category:Playable Characters Category:Empty Slot Category:Youtube Poop Category:Female Category:Chill Manor Universe Category:Offensive